The Wedding
by LoveMyCrazyFriends
Summary: Socs, Greasers, and long time grudges. What could possibly go wrong at Darry's wedding? Well, just reread that first sentence and you have your answer.  Rated T for language


**This story has been in my head for a while and I started to write it two days ago but never finished it. I literally spent five hours finishing it today. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

I look like an idiot. I thought, standing in front of the mirror. I don't usually get dressed up. In fact, the last time I did was my parents' funeral. My white shirt, surprisingly, fit well and showed off my slight build, my black dress pants were a little short and showed about an inch of my ankles, my dress shoes were nicely cleaned, and my tie, oh that tie!, it was a plain black and I felt like it was strangling me. My hair was combed off my face and parted nicely to one side, I wasn't allowed to grease it. Like I said, I look like an idiot.

"Pony have you seen my tie?"

"No Soda, I haven't."

Just then, my older brother Sodapop came into the bathroom looking like a Greek god. His blonde hair, like mine, was parted to the side and greaseless. His white shirt wasn't as tight against his body, but I knew all the girls at the wedding would fawn over him anyway.

"Found it!" he screamed from our room and he returned moments later tying a tie identical to mine. "Darry better be thankful for this." He mumbled.

Darry wasn't home right now; he went to see Andie before the wedding. Yes, Andie is a girl, it's short for Andrea. Darry gets real mad if you accuse his fiancé of being a guy, so naturally everyone does it.

I didn't make any comment to what Soda said, but he's right, Darry better be thankful that we're getting all dressed up. I finished up in front of the mirror and waited for the rest of the gang to show up to go to the wedding.

"Is everyone home?"

"All except Darry. Don't slam the-" _SLAM! _"Door." I sighed. In walked Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny all looking nicer than usual.

Steve had a white dress shirt on and it was unbuttoned with his navy blue tie laid across his shoulders. His dress pants, the same color as his tie, did not show his ankles, but were being kept up by a belt, they were pretty big on him.

Johnny's dress shirt, like most of his clothes, was too small. A simple black tie was around his neck and it was long, like really, _really_ long. His pants looked like a pair of those skinny jeans Greaser girls wear. Poor Johnny did not look very comfortable at all.

Two-Bit, like always, stood out from the rest. His shirt was black and his pants white, complete opposite from the rest of us. His clothes fit him well, like they should I mean, not super big or small. And of course, Two-Bit wouldn't be Two-Bit without Mickey Mouse. His tie was completely covered with the slightly creepy looking mouse.

And then there was Dallas, Dally. His shirt was white, and like mine showed off his build. He wasn't slightly built like me, but well-built. His black pants were too long and covered his shoes. He didn't have a tie on, but I guess that's because he's Dally, he doesn't play by the rules.

Then in walked Soda and him and Steve hugged like brothers. I stood back looking at us all. We looked like a group of complete idiots. Some of our clothes too small, others too big and not a single one of us with grease in our hair. I mean, we're Greasers, what's the point of that term if we can't grease our hair? I laughed, yeah, Darry better be thankful for this.

"Well don't we all look nice." Said Two-Bit heading over to the fridge to look for a beer.

"A beer? Right now? _Before _the wedding?" Asked Steve.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Two-Bit took a swing of his beer and sighed contently.

Rolling our eyes, we all tried to adjust some part of our clothes to become more comfortable.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen Dar. Please don't slam the-" _SLAM!_ Sigh…

Darry walked into the kitchen looking clean and shaved. He wasn't in his suit yet, but he would be soon. He'll be the only Greaser at the wedding looking good, but that's okay, it is his wedding after all.

"How are my best men?" Darry asked pulling me and Soda into a big bear hug.

"We're great Darry." Soda choked. "But, would you mind letting go of us? I just got Ponyboy to look decent."

Darry released us and I punched Soda in the arm and he pulled me into a headlock.

"Okay you two, cut it out before you ruin your good looks." Steve reprimanded in his best parental voice.

Me and Soda rolled our eyes. We all stood in the kitchen waiting for Darry to return from getting ready so that we could leave and get this wedding over with. Dally sat in a chair and watched us, Two-Bit finished off his second beer, Steve and Soda debated how many girls they pick up, and me and Johnny just stood there.

I was just getting some water when Darry returned. His suit was a deep black with a matching tie. His shoes were nicely polished and his pants weren't too long or too short. He had a beautiful red rose pinned to his jacket, they were Andie's favorite. His hair was parted like mine and Soda's and was without grease. He looked very handsome.

"Pony, since your one of my best men, you're going to have to dance with one of Andie's Maids of Honor, you know Cherry right? Andie's sister."

I spit out the water I had just put into my mouth, nearly hitting Dally. "Hey! Watch it kid!" Dally roared.

"I have to give this shit back to Buck after this God dam-" he looked at Darry before finishing his sentence. "I mean I need to return this stuff to Buck after the wedding."

I ignored Dally and stared at Darry.

"Darry, you can't be serious!" I knew Cherry and Andie are sisters, we've been to several dinners together, but Darry never mentioned that I'd have to dance with her at the wedding! I have no idea how to dance!

"Oh, calm down Pony. Soda's gonna dance with Bella." He said with a roll of his eyes. I heard Steve and Soda laughing in the background "yes! That's one for me!" I heard Soda exclaim. "not fair, it was rearranged _before_ the wedding. It doesn't count." Answered Steve.

"It's not the same thing." I said.

"Sure it is. My two brothers are going to dance with Andie's two sisters."

"Ahhh, is little Ponyboy scared of being close to a girl?" mocked Dally.

"No, Dallas, I'm not." I snapped.

"Don't worry Pony." He said leaning back in his chair. "No girl would go after you, so you don't have to worry about getting any action."

I could have killed Dallas Winston right then and there but to be honest, Dally's stupid comments were the least of my worries. I don't know how to dance, no idea at all.

"Darry why didn't you mention this early?"

"Andie just thought of it." He answered shrugging. I sighed, this'll be interesting.

We all headed out the front door. The wedding was going to be at the local church and the reception at some fancy restaurant, paid by the Valences, right after the wedding.

"Dallas." Darry said seriously and stopped to look at Dally in the eye.

"Darrel." Dally said in that same even tone that Darry used. Dally hates it when people use his full name.

"You know that there's going to be a lot of Socs at the wedding."

"Yeah, so?"

"Just be on your best behavior. All of you." Darry said looking at each of us in turn.

"God, Darry. You treat us like we're a pack of animals!" said Two-Bit offensively.

Darry didn't answer them, but I thought about what he said. There would be a lot of Socs at the wedding since Andie was a Soc and Socs and Greasers always, _always_ have grudges. Plus there would be alcohol. This wedding could turn out to be bad, really, really bad.

No one said anything for the rest of the walk to the church.

We finally got there, and Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally left to sit in the section saved for the groom. I couldn't find Andie, Bella, or Cherry, but I guess it had something to do with not letting the groom see the bride in her dress until it's time for the wedding. We stood in the back of the church; me, Darry, and Soda.

It was kinda uncomfortable. Every time a Soc walks by, they look at us like we're dirt. Soda doesn't notice, or he doesn't care. But Darry kept his eyes on the ground. All he wanted was to be accepted by these people, Andie's people.

When we were cued, we walked down the aisle. Once we got to the front of the church, the music changed and everyone stood up. Down the aisle walked Bella and Cherry followed by Andie.

Bella's long brown hair was curled into springs. Her amber eyes lit up at the sight of Soda. She flashed a smile full of perfectly bright white teeth and Soda returned it. Her and Cherry wore identical dresses of deep crimson and carried bouquets of about a dozen red roses.

Cherry looked absolutely stunning. Her red hair was curled like Bella's, but she kept her eyes down, never looking up. When she finally saw me, she gave a small smile and I nodded at her. Her lips were covered in a deep red gloss and her dress complemented her body wonderfully.

We stood there a minute before the guy who was going to marry Darry and Andie came out, I don't know what he's called; a priest, pastor, minister… something like that.

Andie took Darry's hand and I saw him smile. When he looked at her, it looked like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. I wondered what it was like to be in love.

The minister priest guy said some stuff I didn't hear and some stuff was done that I didn't see, I was only looking at Cherry. The first time I looked away from her was when the guy asked for the rings. Soda had the one that went to Darry and I had the one that Darry was going to give to Andie.

I handed the ring to Darry and Soda handed his to Andie. The priest guy made them exchange rings while saying their vows. I looked over at Cherry and she caught my eyes, I quickly looked away into the audience of people. I instantly found the gang. They were sitting pretty much alone, Darry didn't have many people to invite.

There was the gang of course and a few family members I didn't know very well. My grandparents were there along with some of Darry's fiends from work. I thought about what this wedding would be like if mom and dad hadn't died in that car accident. It would probably be pretty similar to how it is right now: not many people on the groom's side, and the gang would most likely still be getting dirty looks.

By the time I came out of my thoughts and back to the reality of the wedding, the minister was talking again.

"Do you, Darrel Curtis, take Andrea Valence as your wife?"

"I do." Said Darry looking at Andie.

"Do you, Andrea Valence, take Darrel Curtis to be your husband?"

"I do." Andie said through her tears.

"Okay then," said the pastor, smiling, "Darry you may now kiss the bride."

Darry took Andie's face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. People clapped and I heard the gang hoot and holler and say some things that should probably not be said in a house of God.

I looked over at Cherry and Bella, they were both crying.

Over the cheers and clapping I heard the priest guy say, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Darrel Curtis!"

Then the music started again and Andie took Andie's arm and they walked down the aisle smiling at each other. Then Bella took Soda's arm and they walked down the aisle smiling. Finally, I looked at Cherry, offered her my arm and we walked down the aisle. I heard the Dally telling me not to worry 'cause "no girl would want any" from me. I don't think Cherry heard him 'cause she didn't blush.

We continued to walk down the aisle.

When we made it to the back of the church, Cherry smiled at me and headed over to her sister and my brother. I followed her, still surprised at how strikingly beautiful she looked.

"Congratulations!" Cherry and I said simultaneously, I looked away and she blushed.

It took about an hour before we could leave to go to the reception. Everyone wanted to congratulate the new and happy couple and take about a thousand pictures, and of course the best men hand to be in quite a few of them. And of course, the gang just _had_ to get some pictures of the best men with their maids of honor.

When we finally got the reception, I couldn't eat, I was too distracted. There was a thought that had been eating at me for a while, since before the wedding, but not till right now did the thought actually hit me. What was going to happen to me, Soda, and Darry? I knew we wouldn't always stay together, in the same house. I knew we would grow up and have families, but I didn't think that that day would come so quickly and to be honest, I was kinda scared.

Darry and Andie were having their first dance and I saw Soda and Bella laughing at a table not far away from me. Suddenly, Johnny sat down next to me.

"Hey Pone."

"Hey Johnny."

We sat there in silence for a while, Johnny and I have been friends for nearly ever and he can tell when I need to be alone in my thoughts, but not alone physically.

I was just about to tell Johnny what I was thinking about when a voice said it was time for the best men and bride's maids to dance. I sighed and Johnny patted me on the back. I got up to go find Cherry.

I passed Dally and he whispered in my ear, "Hey Pone, are you gonna try to steal the maid of honor's honor?" he started laughing hysterically and I just kept walking.

Me and Cherry made our way onto the dance floor along with Darry and Andie and Sodapop and Bella. She put her hands on my shoulders and I put my on her waist. I don't know how to do this! I thought as we started slowly turning in circles in time with the song that played in the background.

It was pretty awkward with everyone watching us dance. I was pretty sure I was making a complete fool of myself, but as I looked at Cherry, I didn't care.

"You look beau-" I started but was cut off by some sort of commotion behind us.

I heard some yelling and some glass breaking. I left Cherry to go see what was going on. I ran over to where all the noise was coming from with Darry and Sodapop right behind me.

We came by where the doors where and we saw what was going on. Dally and some Soc were having a confrontation, one that involved a lot of swearing and yelling.

"Dally!" Darry yelled frustrated. "I told you to be on your _best_ behavior! What's going on?"

"Darry this _Soc_ stole my girl!" Darry yelled and I could tell he was trying really hard not to swear.

"Dude, she's not your girl anymore! She's mine now. Isn't that right Sylvia?" said the Soc as he turned to a very familiar girl. Sylvia had long blonde hair that always had some sort of highlight in it. She wore way too much makeup, like she is today, and her super short dress was super tight. I always wondered what Dally saw in her.

"That's right, Davey." Sylvia said as she kissed the guy whose name is David on the lips.

"Davey?" Dally asked in disgust. "Sylvia I loved you, I still love you! And this is how you treat me?" Dally yelled.

"Dude, calm down. She doesn't want you anymore. She wants me." Said David.

"She doesn't know what she wants you son of a-" and then our worst fear of the day happened, a full out brawl out Darry's wedding.

Socs were attacking Greasers and Greasers were fighting back. I hadn't noticed till now that Tim Shepard and Buck were at the reception, but they were very much here and right in the midst of the fighting.

Tim took the punch bowl and bashed it over some guy's head. Dally and David were fighting, Dally has a mean right hook and caught David with it, causing David to fall to the ground. Sylvia screamed and knelt down next to him. The fight went on for about fifteen minutes more. David got back up and started fighting Dally again.

Dally let out a long list of very colorful words to describe _exactly_ what he thought of David and David did the same.

It took me, Darry, Soda, Cherry, Bella, and Andie to finally get the fighting to stop. We sent Dally back to our house, most of the gang went with him. And David and Sylvia left. Cherry, Andie, Darry, and I stepped outside.

"Andie, I'm so sorry this happened. I told Dally to be on his best behavior…" Darry said, his voice drifting away as he looked at Andie.

"Aw Dar." She said. "It's not your fault, or even Dally's. Love can make a man go crazy." She said while putting her hand on Darry's face. Darry removed her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him.

Andie excused herself to go back into the reception to reassure everyone. She told Darry that no one would think less of him because of the "little" incident, Darry looked relieved.

"Ponyboy." Darry sighed.

"I know Dar, I know."

Darry just shook his head. "I can't believe that just happened."

I couldn't either.

"Dar? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot kid."

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with you being married, what's gonna happen to me and Sodapop?" I was looking at my shoes.

Darry smiled. "I talked to Andie about that. And she thought it would be a great idea for you and Soda to live with us until you two are ready to move out. I told her it would be like raising our own kids"

I punched him in the shoulder. I was so happy I could sing. Well, you know, _if_ I could actually sing,

"Come here little buddy." Darry said as he pulled me into a hug.

We hugged for a while, but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and Cherry was standing in front of us, looking nervous.

When Darry looked up he said that he should probably go back to Andie. He patted me on my back before he left.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey Cherry." I was still shocked at how stunning she looked.

"You know our dance was interrupted earlier." She said staring at her shoes.

I looked at her shocked, but I knew this was my chance. "Would you like to dance with me Sherry Valence?"

She looked at me and smiled. "It would be an honor Ponyboy Curtis."

I took her hand and kissed it, she curtsied. I offered her my arm like I did when we left the wedding and she took it. We walked back into the reception to finish our dance.

**I hope everyone likes this story please read and review! :)**


End file.
